First Time
by SamanthaLisaWalkerfan101
Summary: This is my first time writing a songfic drabble thingy. It's Charah. Please review.


_A/N: So a lot of author's have been doing this. I thought I would try too. The songs are mostly country. Oh, well. _

_Thanks, BR!_

**_First Time-Jennifer Love Hewitt_**

She saw it. Every time she looked at him. She couldn't believe that after 3 years they were finally together.

How did someone like Chuck capture her heart? He wasn't anything close to her type. He wasn't athletic or suave. He was, well, a nerd. She wouldn't have even given him a second glance had it not been for her assignment.

But she wouldn't have missed this for the world. And it still felt like the first time when she looked into his eyes. The odds were against them, but they made it. And they were the best spy team the CIA had.

**_What It Takes-Adam Gregory_**

He wanted to know who she was. Not just the facts, like where she went to high school. He wanted to know the "little" things.

What was her favorite color? Her favorite song?

He so desperately wanted to know this, to know her. But she wouldn't let him in. Not even for a second. Each time he thought he would find out something real about her, she would push him away before he could. She was very protective when it came to her past. She claimed it was her job, but he saw through that. It had to do with something from her past. She was afraid.

He wouldn't hurt her, never in a million years. He just wanted to take care of her. Let her know he'd do anything in the world for her.

**_She's Everything-Brad Paisely_**

She was everything he needed.

After the thing with Jill, he was pretty torn up. He was stuck in a depression that lasted for five years, and he was sure had she not come along, he would have still been stuck in that slump.

He was starting to get to know her quirks, but she wasn't making it easy. He knew she liked to swim. He found that out when Ellie and Awesome convinced them to go to the beach. He wished she'd be more open, but she wouldn't budge. So he had to make due with any little piece of information. And when he learned something, he wouldn't forget. His friends and sister should have gotten tired of his talking about her all the time, but they were happy that he was happy.

Sarah was his future. Now all he had to do was convince her he was hers.

**_A Perfectly Good Heart-Taylor Swift_**

Chuck had broken up with her.

She had never really had that ever happen to her. Or at least it never affected her the way it did this time.

Her heart wasn't perfect, far from it actually. Her dad had hurt her. Her job had hurt her. Even Bryce had hurt her. She had fought so hard to keep from falling for Chuck. But it hadn't worked. He had made her love him. Then he goes and breaks-up with her.

Why? Because he wanted something more real. Did he not understand that what she was giving him was more real than anything she had ever given anyone else ever before? Of course not. How could he understand? Her heart was broken. Not for the first time, but that didn't ease the sting any.

**_I'd Lie-Taylor Swift_**

They were on another cover date. To any outsiders, they looked like the perfect couple. But they both knew that wasn't true. She listened to Chuck as he talk about his night with Morgan. She was only half paying attention. She kept having to stop herself from running her fingers through his hair. He broke into her thoughts. Apparently she had been staring off into space for ten straight minutes. She blushed and made some excuse about how she was tired. He offered her his bed, so that she could take a nap. He was always so considerate of her feelings, anyone's feelings for that matter. But she liked to think he only acted like that for her. She took him up on his offer, but asked him to take a nap with her. He seemed confused. She told him it's to protect their cover, but really she just wanted to spend some time with him. Time with no lies. Except the ones that kept her from telling him how she really feels.

**_Lessons Learned-Carrie Underwood_**

One thing her dad had taught her was to never pass up a good opportunity. She had ignored everything he had ever said before. It had never resulted in anything but hurt. This time though, she was going to take his advice. She was going to tell Chuck how she felt. It wasn't going to be easy. Nothing ever was, but she had to give it a chance. All of the mistakes she had ever made, all of the things she had ever done, had somehow led her to him. And she was not going to waste anymore time. She dutifully walked over to the Buy More. When she entered the store, Chuck immediately looked up. The smile he gave her chased away any of her lingering doubts. This was it. She told him she needed to speak to him privately. They walked to the home theater room.

"Chuck," she said. "I really like you."

There she said it.

**_Hot and Cold-Katy Perry_**

Chuck had never been so confused. He had deep feelings for Sarah, but she kept pushing him away. It wasn't fair. That was why he had broken up with her. That was why he had started dating Lou. He needed normal. And Sarah was anything but. Now though, he felt he was mistaken. Lou was great, but she was no Sarah. He didn't know what to feel. He knew that he couldn't keep dating Lou. It wouldn't be fair to either of them. He just needed to find a way to make Sarah admit her feelings. Did she like him? He kept receiving mixed signals. He wished she would just give him a straight answer. He couldn't ever tell what she was feeling.

One minute she seemed to be telling him that she had feelings for him. Feelings that weren't just agent to asset. The next she was denying feeling anything besides professional when it comes to him. Her mood would change and with it his heart would break.

But he would keep trying. He had to.

**_Some Hearts-Carrie Underwood_**

He couldn't believe he had been lucky enough to ever meet Sarah, let alone date her. But here he was, with Sarah. Everything felt so peaceful and so chaotic at the same time. The things that had happened with Bryce and Jill, even the Intersect didn't compare with this. It was the most important moment in his life.

Sarah was standing in front of him. She looked so beautiful. Now was the moment he had waited his whole life for. He just didn't know it until he met her.

"I do," Sarah said.

The moment could not have been more perfect.

**_These Words-Natasha Beddingfield_**

She had never been good with words. Especially when it came to talking about her feelings. Chuck had her wondering what her future would be like, had her wanting a future. He had strong feelings for her. He had no problem telling her that. She wished she possessed his talent. The only thing she could do well was lie. She had been doing that for as long as she remembered, but Chuck seemed to be able to see through her lies...most of the time. The one lie she wished he could see through was the only one he believed. How could she tell him how she felt? Her actions seemed to confuse him. And her words confused her.

"Chuck," she said, but didn't get any further. She couldn't even get it right when she was alone.

**_Love You Out Loud-Rascal Flatts_**

He had never been big on PDA. He had never really talked openly about his relationships. But when Sarah came into his life, that all changed. He loved it when he got to kiss her, even if it was just a peck on the lips due to protecting the cover. He loved when she told Ellie that their relationship was doing well. He believed she was telling some truth. He couldn't wait for the day when he could say that Sarah Walker was his girlfriend. His real girlfriend. Then he would be able to do whatever he wanted. He would be able to openly show the world how much he loved her. But he would wait patiently until that moment came. Because really it was only a matter of time.


End file.
